Adiós, Hermione
by Neus
Summary: Un fic R/Hr basado en hechos reales... muy triste... ; ; Leerlo y decidme que os parece por un review... thanks...
1. Adios, Hermione

**Adiós, Hermione**

Ron se dirigía a la enfermería a paso lento pero firme mientras escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia la cual sentía como si estuviera dentro suyo. Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla y sin que nadie lo impidiera siguió su trayecto hasta llegar al suelo. Y así una tras otra, Ron comenzó a llorar. Se detuvo e intentó detener esa cascada de lágrimas, estaba delante de la enfermería y no podía permitirse entrar llorando.

Cuando por fin pudo contener sus ganas de estallar a llorar entró en la vacía enfermería donde solo había una persona estirada en la cama.

-Hermione-susurró Ron al verla.

Estaba durmiendo. Pero no como siempre: con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa. Ahora dormía con la boca abierta, intentando recoger todo el oxígeno de su alrededor, para seguir viva unos segundos más.

Así era, su vida pendía de un hilo y nadie podía hacer nada por ella. En el hospital no había sitio para ella debido a la masacre causada por Voldemort de la cual Harry y Hermione habían sido víctimas y ahora ella tenía que sufrir el dolor de las heridas que no se le podían curar. Todo por permitir a Harry ir en su lugar sabiendo que él era el único que podía vencer a Voldemort. Pero de eso ya hacía una semana y Harry parecía seguir en mal estado.

Ron, al fin decidió acercarse a la cama, junto a Hermione, y le dio la mano. Entonces Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-No digas nada-dijo Ron al ver que Hermione quería saludarlo-. Necesitas coger aire, si hablas te será más difícil.

-Ron...-dijo ella sin hacerle caso-. Aún... me duele... todo... el cuerpo...

-¡Hermione, calla!

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ya... no puedo... aguantar más... Ron...

-Hermione, tienes que ser fuerte... pronto pasará todo y volverás...

-No... –interrumpió Hermione-. No volveré... Ron...

Ron la miró, las lágrimas volvían a derramarse sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

-No digas eso...

-Cada... cada día... me duele más... ya... no... puedo... aguantar... el dolor...

-Hermione...

-Ron... por favor... –cogió la mano de su amigo con sus dos manos-mátame...

-¿¡QUÉ?!

-Mátame...-repitió Hermione.

-¡NO!-Ron lloró a más no poder-No puedo... aún estamos en sexto curso... tienes que terminar Hogwarts y tener un buen trabajo... tienes un futuro por delante... ¡¡yo no puedo arrebatártelo!!

-¿Ni... aunque... yo... te lo pida..., Ron?

Ron la miró a los ojos. Se notaba que estaba sufriendo mucho.

-Yo no podría hacerlo...

Hermione lo miró suplicante pero Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Ni por todos los galeones del mundo...

Silencio. En la sala solo se oía la lluvia y la respiración entrecortada de Hermione.

-Ron...

-Dime.

-¿Me... me harías... un... favor?

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Ron levantándose para irle a buscar lo que fuera.

-Siéntate...

Ron obedeció y la miró a los ojos.

-Sólo... quería decirte... que... tú para mi... eres más que un amigo...

-Y tú para mi también, Hermione... Eres como una hermana para mi-dijo Ron tomándola de la mano con firmeza.

-¿Sólo... eso?-preguntó Hermione mirando a Ron a los ojos.

Ron se quedó estático. ¿Era tan obvio lo que sentía por ella?

-... No-respondió después de vacilar unos segundos.

-¿Y entonces...?

-Te amo por encima de todo, Hermione. 

-Entonces... ¿Quieres... que... sufra?

-NO-respondió Ron.

-Mátame...

Ron la miró a los ojos.

-No puedes pedirme eso...

-Por favor...

-No quiero que te vayas de mi lado...

-Ron... quiero... quiero que... me mates... TÚ... 

-¡Pero yo no puedo!

-Mira... Ronald... quiero... quiero morir... y tú... serás... el que lo cause...

-¡NO!

-¿Cómo quieres... que te lo pida...?

-No lo conseguirás por mucho que insistas... tú te quedas aquí conmigo hasta que te recuperes y...

-No puedo... me duele todo... me cuesta respirar... no soporto tanto sufrimiento...

Ron se quedó callado y bajó la cabeza.

-Sólo... quiero... que me beses...

-¿Qué?-dijo Ron confundido levantando la cabeza.

-Es... lo último... que quiero hacer... en esta vida...

-Hermione...

Ella solo cerró los ojos, indicándole a Ron que no había vuelta a atrás.

-Te amo, Ron... 

Ron la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y yo a ti, Hermione-y así se acercó a ella para besarla.

Al principio solo fue un roce de labios, pero luego el beso se fue volviendo más y más apasionado hasta que, a los pocos segundos, el cuerpo de Hermione cayó encima de Ron. Éste empezó a llorar, ya no podía hacer nada. Hermione había muerto por su culpa.

Fue entonces que una lechuza empezó a picotear la ventana. Ron, sin dejar de llorar, dejó el cuerpo de Hermione encima de la cama y abrió la ventana. Cogió la nota que llevaba la lechuza y la leyó.

_Queridos Ron y Hermione:_

_Quiero informaros de que ya estoy mejor y puedo dejar el hospital. Venid inmediatamente para ingresar a Hermione en mi lugar._

_Atentamente: Harry Potter_

Ron abrió mucho los ojos y dejó caer la carta al suelo. Miró el cuerpo de Hermione y se dirigió hacia él. Lo miró con ojos llorosos pero entre las lágrimas pudo distinguir una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Hermione. La primera que le había visto desde hacía una semana. Ron se acercó a ella y la besó por segunda y última vez.

-Adiós, mi amor...

**FIN**


	2. Reviews!

^^ En primer lugar, gracias a todos por los reviews!! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!! Después... ^^U dedico este chapter a responder reviews por que la historia ya estaba perdida en las inmensidades de ff.net ^_^ Espero que lo lea más gente y me dejen más reviews... y repito: MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

**L-O y Agatha L: **^^ Bue... la verdad es que este fic está basado en una historia real que leí en el periódico... y como la mujer moría Hermione también tenía que morir, pero que Hermie muera es lo que lo hace bonito T_T no porque muera si no por como muere ^^

**TomoyoDaidouji:** Hola, Tom-chan!! ^^U Bwajajaja no sufras que ya seguiré mis fics ¬¬U

**Maika Yugi:** Jejeje veo que pillaste el final ;) no hay mucha gente que lo haya pillado o al menos no lo ha comentado x_o

**ginny132002:** ^^ La verdad es que estoy pensando en hacerle una secuela a este pero tengo miedo de estropearlo... ya veremos ;)

**suky black:** **^^** Jejeje gracias por felicitarme pero no es gran cosa... :$

**CurlsofGold: **XD Ahh... verdad que es bonito? Pese a estar basado en una historia real eso del beso me lo inventé yo... O.o parece que en realidad el chico mató a su mujer pero no así ;_; ay que penita

**Rupert Fan:** ^^U Es para tanto como para llorar? Bue, yo lo leo una y otra vez pero no llego a llorar... quizás es porque lo escribí yo? :s Gracias por tu review!! n_~ 

**Ginny Potter: **XD Me hace gracia que me dejes un review para que siga la otra historia... XD me agrada que te gusten las dos ^^

**Alexia Gorrioncita-Leia:** T_T Ya... ya sé que es triste ;_; yo casi me pongo a llorar cuando leí el caso real (está basado en ese caso) en el periódico

**Lady_MoonLight: **^^ Ayyy creo que me voy a sonrojar, miles de gracias!!

**Kmila: **^____^ Bue estoy pensando en hacer una secuela así que no desanimes n_~ y por lo del sentimiento... -_-U lo escribí estando deprimida así que hasta mi próxima depresión nada XD 

**Cony:** muuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias *^^*

**Jack Dawson:** n_~ Es que el final es lo bueno de la historia, piénsalo, si Hermione hubiera sobrevivido no habría gustado tanto... creo :s aunque igualmente me sorprende que gustara tanto... GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!!

**Herala:** O.o En serio lloraste? _ Aaahh... estoy causando una depresión universal!! ^^ Gracias por emocionarte tanto :$

**Thuringwethil: **^0^ ueeee... eres la que me ha comentado todo lo que pasa en el final, lo del beso y lo de la carta... ^^U es que no sé si todos supieron que pasó :$ quizás no especifiqué... en fin ^^U gracias!

**Camilita:** muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por dejar review, te estoy muy agradecida y me gusta que te haya gustado ^^

**:** O_o er... bueno aunque no dejaste name da igual, gracias por el review!

**ruki makino: **^^ Como ya les he dicho a varias personas intentaré hacer una secuela, a ver si os gusta tanto como este fic ^^

BIEN!! Hasta aquí todos los fantásticos reviews!! MUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!! ;)

atte. Neus****


End file.
